


Coming Home Present

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [14]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter has been in the hospital/therapy for a few weeks now and is coming home.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aro Volturi/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Coming Home Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly loving this separate continuity for Aro and Peter. I'm thinking I MAY (big maybe) start putting the quarantine verse into it's own separate series tag. But that's if I get the motivation to sort them all.
> 
> This is just something that came to me. It did not start out as this. I merely had Peter receiving his gift and that was it. It ended up taking on a life of its own.

Despite the pain and lack of privacy, Peter did not mind being in the hospital or the physical therapy. Aro had though he'd be clamoring for escape. In actuality, Peter was very content during the weeks of his stay.

He could see the trees and sunlight through the window and there were plenty of people, as it turned out, that spoke several languages including English.

When he came to visit he'd often find Peter engaged with a cluster of admirers (patients and staff alike) he beguiled them with tricks and amusing anecdotes. A performer in the spot light and a human amongst his own kind, flourishing. 

On the final day of Peter's physical therapy, he waited with Nosferatu by the door as Peter hugged teh team that got him back on his feet. With a bitter sweet good-bye, he limped over to his lover and allowed himself to be wheeled out to the car with Nossy on his lap.

Once they were in the car, Aro reversed out of the parking space and proceeded to leave the hospital behind. He glanced at Peter who was petting his cat in the passenger's seat.

"I have a gift for you," he said once on the road proper.

In an effort to be humble Peter replied, "you didn't have to," though his eyes betrayed his excitement.

Aro grinned, "it's the package between us. The one you've been eyeing." It was adorable that Peter feigned ignorance when the gift was so clearly labelled with his name.

Peter played around, looked all over the cabin, before settling on the package. He gasped overly loud and batted his eyes, "for me? Oh, babe, you shouldn't have." He tried to pull the box into the front seat only to find it was much too long to do so.

"Hey, you pointed it out just so I _can't_ open it?" He shoved Aro's shoulder playfully and put the box back down.

"You wouldn't be able to use it in the car," Aro smirked, "you'll just have to wait until we get home." Peter tensed, his smiled faltered as he turned to look out the window.

"Peter?"

Peter stroked Nossy's neck and head faster. In a meek voice he asked, "can we just drive around for a while?"

Aro's brow creased, "you don't want to go home?"

"Your home," Peter corrected.

Remembering the conversation he had with Peter when the human first went to the hospital, about being trapped and lonely, he focused on empathy and said as tactful as he could, "when you became my lover, Volterra became your home as well."

Peter snorted, "I'm not welcome there. It's like a gilded cage."

Aro conceded, "I see your point dearest. As I promised, you will not have to tolerate it much longer." He reached over to pat Peter's thigh, "you will be spreading your wings soon enough."

Relief washed over Peter as he jaw and shoulder relaxed. He took Aro's hand in his and with a sigh asked, "so," a glint of mischief in his eyes, "how have things been since I've been gone?""

Aro's lip twitched, "aside from Nosferatu's occasional tantrums, it has been much quieter since you've been away."

Peter laughed, "shut up." he shook his head and continued, "Anything else? How are you doing?"

What an endearing novelty it was to be asked after. One of the moments that made Aro's love for Peter deepen. What a sweet thing.

"Aside from being deprived of your company and the affection and entertainment it affords me, I have been well. We've hired new staff members. A smaller staff than our previous count but a serviceable group."

"How long will they last? A month," Peter teased, "a week if they misspell something."

"Hush," Aro teased back.

"Any new vampire bullshit going on?"

"Nothing of significance. Territory disputes are the most common complaint we received. Though," he gave it some thought, "there was a physical altercation we had to intervene on."

"Oh yeah?" Peter said, genuinely interested.

"Yes," Aro nodded, "a fist fight in the middle of a public park."

"What?" Peter's eyes widened.

"I know, darling, it is rather shocking. Highly reckless."

"Did you...deal with it yourself or did you delegate it?"

"Both. Once I was made aware of the situation, I delegated to a few underlings to retrive the offenders and bring them to Volterra. I then settled the matter when they arrived."

"Beheading?"

"Not this time. As I've told you, we are making an effort for more patient and forgiving approaches to solutions. As there were no mortal witnesses to the conflict, they were issued a warning."

"What was the fight about?"

Aro scoffed, "petty jealousy and unrequited love."

Peter placed a hand over his heart, "Vampires being petty! No!"

Aro laughed.

How lovely this all was. To recount the day's events to his lover as if they were a traditional couple talking over dinner after a long day's work. The ease of it, the humor, the tangible love, always appreciated and craved in its simple honesty and surprises.

The conversation for the rest of the ride was a trade off. A back and forth of stories. Peter told him of a patient named Tom that would often visit him in his room. A man in his sixties that loved magic and apparently always wanted to be a magician. Peter had taught him a few slight of hand tricks to show his wife.

"Had myself an apprentice," Peter preened, "been a while since I had even done magic. Even doing little stuff felt great!"

"Perhaps when we move you could resume your magic career?"

Peter waved it off, "I'm happily retired. Devoting my time to husband and son."

Aro perked up at that. Despite the joking nature of Peter's words, he found himself dwelling on one of them.

"Husband?"

He heard Peter's heart beat increase as he began rambling, "I mean...well...just a slip of the tongue...I...uh"

"We'll need rings," Aro interrupted.

There was a beat followed by a very confused, "what?"

"Rings. If we are to be husbands, I think it would do us well to get rings."

"Wait," Peter's heart increased and Aro could smell the heat rising in his face, "are you...proposing to me?"

Aro side eyed him and said, "if I was?"

Peter slumped back into the seat, jaw open, eyes wide, before he began smiling, "you'd...you'd really want to marry me? I mean, my last marriage went to shit really quick."

Aro lifted Peter's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it as they neared Volterra's garage and said nothing until they were pulled inside. Once the car was stopped, he released Peter's hand, and using his supernatural speed was on his side of the car opening the door.

Before Peter could chastise him for startling him, he opened the door and cupped Peter's cheek. Very slowly, he brought his lips to Peter's. Finally free of the hospital, Aro had the full privacy needed to kiss his dearest long and deep. He pulled away only when Peter began making muffled noises.

"Sorry Peter, now, in response to your question, and I hope you appreciate the gravity of myself doing this," Aro Volturi began to lower himself (after checking for any oil on the garage floor and finding none) onto one knee.

He took one of Peter's hands and held it between both of his and looked deep into the human's eyes.

"Peter Vincent, you are the most amusing and stubborn human beings I have ever had the misfortune of meeting with and while there has been no previous discussion on this topic, I believe that enough time has passed for us both to understand the nature of our hearts. I love you Peter. It is a very strange thing for me to do so, but the heart wants what it wants. Would you do me the honor of letting me call you husband? Will you marry me?"

Peter tried and failed to stop his tears from flowing. He ran his thumb over his eyes and then pulled up his shirt collar to cover his face as the silent sobs began to take over.

"You...you're going to ruin your pants kneeling on the ground," he hiccuped.

Aro laughed and kissed the top of Peter's hand, "you do provoke me into strange behavior and the ruining of my clothing."

Nossy meowed loudly and Peter pulled his face out, "oh, sorry buddy, you probably want to get inside and here I am bawling like a baby." He looked at Aro and the vampire rose off his knee, pulling out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and dabbing at Peter's cheeks.

"So emotional," he kissed the top of Peter's head, "but I suppose by your reaction that this is a yes?"

Peter sniffed and nodded, "on one condition."

"Name it."

Peter held up Nosferatu, "Our son is the ring barer."

Both of them immediantly desolved into uproarious laughter.

"Of course you want the cat involved."

"We can get him a bow tie," Peter preened.

"I'm sure he'll look as handsome as his father."

"Well we are both pretty damn hot," Peter then said, "alright, help me out of here and I can see your gift."

Again with the super human speed, Aro had Peter's gift held out to him, "best open it whilst you're sitting."

They traded, Aro taking Nossy and Peter taking the gift. Struggling for a moment with the size, he tore the paper and found inside a beautiful, long, black box with golden handle and leaf worked into twisting designs along the corners.

"I know what this is," Peter was practically glowing as he opened up the case and found a long, sleek, walking stick. The handle was curved to fit perfectly in his hand in silver with bats and skulls worked into the swirling vine design. The wood black with silver veins running through it. A perfectly macabre, perfectly Peter, walking stick. "Aro, this...wow. I mean...I thought you'd be..."

"I be upset by your new condition? I have put much time and effort into you Mr. Vincent and I shall not have it go to ruin simply because you're changed. I said I loved you as illogical as that is, and that means accepting that you are human. With all of the failings, including physical. Oh darling," he dabbed at Peter's eyes again, "there's no need for tears. Come, use your new cane and we shall retire to our rooms. I've missed curling up with you on our bed and watching films."

"You haven't watched anything?" Peter asked, incredulous as he stood up, putting his new cane to good use as he followed his fiance into the castle.

"Not without you. I know that we'd watch things when I came to visit but it wasn't the same as being home with you in my arms, the cat clawing at your feet, as you chose from the library of things you insist I need to see."

Peter limped after Aro with the speed and grace he managed to learn in his therapy. While the limp would never go away, at least he could manage it, Aro was cool with it, and obviously his son was cool with it, so he was cool with it.

"Ah, right. Well, you like music so, since this proposal and cane have earned you extra points, I'll find a musical for you."

"I'm sure it will be lovely." Aro held the door open for Peter to go passed him. 

It was certainly shaping up to a wonderful future.


End file.
